This invention is in the field of portable conveyors and in particular the transport of such conveyors from one location to another.
Portable conveyors generally comprise a conveyor body mounted on a frame. Most commonly the frame is adjustable, allowing the upper discharge end of the conveyor body to be raised or lowered to a desired location while the lower input end is at rest on the ground or the like. An actuator such as an extensible cylinder or winch is commonly employed to manipulate the adjustable frame and raise the conveyor body, and may be manually operated or powered by hydraulics, electricity, or the like.
The adjustable frame is commonly a scissor type where the actuator changes the angle between pivotally connected upper and lower elevating members to elevate the conveyor body. Also common is an adjustable frame where a sliding frame member adjacent to the discharge end of the conveyor body is moved along the lower surface of the main conveyor body to change the angle. Although these are most common, other adjustable frames can be used as well.
The frame is mounted on wheels, and is commonly towed by a hitch attached at the intake end of the main conveyor body. When towed the discharge end of the conveyor body is lowered to improve stability. Both belt and auger portable conveyors are common.
Such portable conveyors are commonly used in pairs for first conveying material from a truck or the like to an accessible location where a second larger conveyor can be placed to convey the material to the desired delivery location. For example, a small transfer conveyor is used to receive grain from a hopper trailer, which is inaccessible to most conveyors. The transfer conveyor carries the grain to a main conveyor which carries it into a bin or the like. Other examples could include a situation where packages are carried on a belt conveyor from a truck or the like.
Such pairs of conveyors have the advantage of being more versatile than a single conveyor unit that could be configured to do the same job. Each separate conveyor of the pair can be used individually for different purposes, or with a different conveyor as a pair for the same or similar purposes.
A disadvantage however appears where it is desired to move the pair to a remote location. Two towing vehicles are required, or where the configuration allows, one may be towed behind the other. A small transfer conveyor may be supported for movement along the ground on skids or on small wheels not suitable for towing, requiring loading on a truck or the like for transport.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for transporting two portable conveyors as a single unit towed by a single towing vehicle.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such an apparatus wherein a secondary conveyor can be maneuvered adjacent to a main conveyor when the main conveyor is in a raised position and releasably attached thereto such that when the main conveyor is moved to a lowered position, the secondary conveyor is raised above the ground.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method of transporting a main and secondary conveyor together as a unit.
The invention provides, in one aspect, a main conveyor comprising a main conveyor body including a lower main input end and an upper main discharge end; a frame supporting the main conveyor body; wheels supporting the frame for movement of the main conveyor along the ground; and a hitch at the main input end for attachment of a towing vehicle; a secondary conveyor comprising a lower secondary input end and an upper secondary discharge end, and a support for movement along the ground, the secondary conveyor releasably attached to the frame; an actuator operable to move the secondary conveyor from a ground position where the secondary conveyor is supported on the ground, to a transport position where the secondary conveyor is raised above the ground.
The invention provides, in a second aspect, a conveyor transport apparatus comprising a main conveyor comprising a main conveyor body including a lower main input end and an upper main discharge end; an adjustable frame supporting the main conveyor body such that the vertical position of the main discharge end can be adjusted from a raised position to a lowered position; an actuator attached to the adjustable frame and operable to move the main discharge end from the raised position to the lowered position; wheels supporting the frame for movement of the main conveyor along the ground; and a hitch at the main input end for attachment of a towing vehicle; and a secondary conveyor comprising a lower secondary input end and an upper secondary discharge end, and a support for movement along the ground, the secondary conveyor releasably attached to the adjustable frame such that the secondary conveyor is supported on the ground when the main conveyor is in the raised position and the secondary conveyor is raised above the ground when the main conveyor is in the lowered position.
The invention provides, in a third aspect, a method of transporting a main conveyor and secondary conveyor wherein the main conveyor comprises a main conveyor body including an main input end and a main discharge end; a frame supporting the main conveyor body; wheels supporting the frame for movement of the main conveyor along the ground; and a hitch at the main input end for attachment of a towing vehicle; and wherein the secondary conveyor comprises a support for movement thereof along the ground; the method comprising the following steps: moving the secondary conveyor into a position between the main discharge end and the wheels; releasably attaching the secondary conveyor to the adjustable frame; activating an actuator attached to the main conveyor to move the secondary conveyor upwards, with respect to the main conveyor, to a transport position where the secondary conveyor is above the ground; and attaching a towing vehicle to the hitch.
The apparatus and method allow for transporting two portable conveyors as a single unit towed by a single towing vehicle.
The apparatus and method may conveniently utilize the existing raising and lowering mechanism of a main conveyor to raise a secondary conveyor from the ground so that the two can be towed as a unit.